Loves First Touch
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: Two years after becoming chief of Berk, Hiccup now faces a whole new test. Will he succeed? Can he do this? Does he have the courage to go all the way? Will the Pride of Berk win or lose in the game of love? Rated for adult content. HiccStrid/Smut/Short Story. Part 1 of my HTTYD Saga


_**Authors Note:**** Hi there all! This is my first How To Train Your Dragon fic. I chose to start things off with a smut fic due to the way it will link to a longer fic I currently have in the pipeline. I have read many other HiccStrid smut fics and found some of the portrayals of Hiccup to be...well...not exactly fitting to the character. So in that light, I chose to do my own and did my best to keep Hiccup true to the character from the Movies/Tv Show/Shorts. **_

_**So, enjoy!**_

~~~~~xxxx~~~~~

**Loves first Touch**

_By Eagle Alchemist_

The feasting lasted three days. There was music and dancing and copious amounts of Ale consumed. It wasn't every day the chief got married. The people of Berk were joyfully celebrating for more than just the wedding. The village had been rebuilt after Drago's attack and things had finally gotten back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be with all the changes. More dragons than they had ever seen, many that were new species, had made Berk their home now. It was a little more crowded. And then there were the changes made by the chief. The Pride of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. There were things he'd implemented that seemed odd, but invariably proved useful. He did however try to do some things how his father would have, depending on the situation. He had promised himself to Astrid, but had delayed the wedding till after the rebuild. And so now here they were, married, celebrating and the whole village in high spirits.

The newly-weds were settled on carved chairs and watching their people having a gay old time. Hiccup tried not to let it show, but he was nervous as hell for what was to come. The consummation. The conversation with Gobber had been awkward for them both. And that was just to explain the basics. Gobber had done his part and Valka had tried to fill in what she could. All Hiccup knew was how it was supposed to work and that he needed to be tender and observant with his bride. Well the tender part would be a cinch. He loved Astrid too much to be anything but gentle. With the evening growing late, it was time for the last ritual. Valka and the Hofferson's escorted the newly-weds to the house they would now share. Leaving them at the door, Hiccup lead Astrid inside.

The fire was popping in the hearth and the scent of herbs filled the home. A blessing performed by Gothi. A moment passed and Astrid wondered if Hiccup was going to do or say anything. Her crystal blue eyes glanced over his features. He looked nervous and his brow was furrowed in concentration. It made her smile. He felt as she did. Wanting to be with him but just a little scared. Though she would never admit that to anyone but him. She took his hand to gain his attention. When their eyes met it clicked and they both chuckled nervously. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Hiccup pulled his bride close with one arm and in the softest way, claimed her lips. Astrid softened against him.

This part wasn't new to them, so it helped to ease them into things. They could feel the heat rising between them and for the first time they wouldn't have to stop and rein themselves in. As tenderly as it had started, the kiss was broken and in the firelight they just gazed at each other. Hands still linked Hiccup began to lead Astrid up the stairs. Neither uttering a word so far. Reaching their room, that had once been his, they both stared at the bed for a moment. This was it. As a log snapped loudly in the hearth Hiccup was drawn back from his thoughts.

"We uh...should probably...you know...t-take our..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, would be kind of hard to...with them on...or...so I've heard." Astrid added, cheeks tinting.

"So, I'll just..." He said at length.

"I'll take this side of the room." Astrid finished for him.

Moving to either side of the bed, they both blushed before turning their backs to each other. Each of them undressed slowly and could hear the other doing the same. A few moments later it was the moment of truth. Almost in a mirror image of each other they turned. Now buck naked and staring at each other they both blushed deeper. Hiccup's breath caught at the sight of her. Smooth skin the color of alabaster, looking like a goddess in the candle light. His mouth went as dry as a desert and all the blood rushed from his head to his groin. She was so beautiful. As he rose to the occasion, Astrid blushed even deeper at the view. No longer scrawny, Hiccup was a sight to behold. Lean with soft definition and what she could only describe as a secret weapon between his legs. She knew he wasn't small, that flight suit of his had been a tad revealing in a good way, but now without the leather covering his form she fell in love all over again.

Astrid moved first, sitting on the bed and beckoning her husband to join her by patting the space beside her. He knew better than to make her wait. Settling beside her, he couldn't resist the urge and so claimed her lips in a slightly more demanding way. She moaned with surprise but loved it. Trailing a hand down his torso she felt him quiver under her fingers. As if encouraged by it, Hiccup tentatively let one hand graze her side. The pleased sound she uttered into his mouth gave him a little more confidence and he tried cupping one of her pert breasts. Another moan, this time a bit needy and her body arching into his touch a little. The kiss heated up. Hands seemed to be more eager to explore the bare flesh before them.

Suddenly Astrid took Hiccup's hand and shoved it between her thighs with a desperate moan. Uncertain what to do, Hiccup moved his fingers a little. Astrid moaned again. As he explored her soft moist center, her lips parted from his and she moaned louder as her head tipped back. Her creamy neck was exposed and he just had to taste it. Laying delicate kisses to her neck, while still moving his fingers up and down, Astrid made the most wonderful sounds in his ear. As a finger brushed her clit, Astrid trembled and let out the loudest moan yet.

"H-Hiccup! There! Oh Gods right there!" She breathed desperately into his ear.

Brushing that spot again, Hiccup was rewarded with more erotic sounds from his bride. Pushing her gently back onto the bed, he put one leg between hers and gained a little more access for his hand. Experimenting, he circled a finger tip around her entrance as his thumb teased the sensitive nub. Her breathing was increasing and her skin was beginning to glisten with a slight sheen of sweat, making her look even more beautiful to his eyes. Hiccup kissed a line from her neck to her breast and was delighted by her encouraging moans. Astrid's nipples had stiffened and he lightly sucked on one. Her hand delved into his auburn hair. Astrid could feel the pressure building inside her, but she wanted them to both feel this way. So without warning her free hand grasped Hiccup's shaft and squeezed a bit.

"Ughn! A-Astrid, n-not so...hard." He pleaded.

Her gripped loosened and she began to stroke him slowly. When Hiccup's mouth claimed hers again, it was firm and hot and just a bit demanding. Oh she loved when he found that confidence to be a little dominant. Tongue's dancing together, the heat of their bodies rising and the level of need to take and savour grew to such a height they had to come up for air. Panting in each others faces, neither Hiccup nor Astrid could wait any longer. Wrapping her arms around his neck she drew him closer. Astrid then parted her legs enough so Hiccup could lay between them. Silently he shifted till his tip brushed at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

Slowly he pressed into her. She was so tight he feared he wouldn't fit and that he would harm her if he forced it. Astrid's expression showed discomfort, but that didn't last. The deeper Hiccup sank the harder it was for him to keep control over his own body. As if reading his thoughts Astrid pressed the heels of her feet against his firm ass and urged him deeper. In one swift move he drove into her fully, to the hilt. They both let out a moan of satisfaction. Emerald met Topaz. Lips were drawn together like magnets. The feverishness of the kiss only served to drive them both a little wild and that sparked off the movement of their bodies. Astrid lifted her hips to meet Hiccup's as he pulled back and thrusted forward in a haphazard rhythm. Coordination wasn't his strong suit right now. Clearly, neither was it Astrid's.

It was as though their bodies were on autopilot. Sweat slicked flesh slid together, bodily juices seeped from Astrid and coated Hiccup's cock and balls. She felt glorious around him. Her core flexing and throbbing in time to his own pulsing member. The room got hotter and the candles flickered as though being attacked from all sides by wind. His climax was close. He feared she wouldn't finish before he did. But that thought fled his brain when Astrid's legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her head flew back against the pillows. Astrid's walls tightened around him and he couldn't hod it anymore. With a few more sharp thrusts he finally emptied deep within her.

"Hah aaaahhhh!" He moaned into her neck.

"Hiccup! Ahhnnn!"

Spent and exhausted, Hiccup slumped onto Astrid as they both went limp. Some time passed as they came down from their euphoric highs and could finally muster enough energy to untangle and settle side by side on the bed. After a while longer, their breathing was normal again and they were fully relaxed. The candles were half burned down. Casting a softer glow into the room. Hiccup broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Astrid asked, puzzled.

"I..." He sighed "Didn't last very long."

"Neither did I." She replied, rolling over to curl against him "Guess we were too excited."

They both laughed. Hiccup curled an arm around Astrid and held her close. As they began to drift off to sleep, he made a promise to her.

"I'll do better next time. And every time after that. You deserve the best." He nuzzled her hair "I promise to always make you happy Astrid."

"I know you will." She snuggled closer "And that is why I love you Hiccup."

Though she rarely said the actual words, he always knew it. But it made him even more happy to hear it, now and then. And Hiccup knew he now had the rest of his life to spend with the woman whom had captured his heart all those years ago.

**The End**


End file.
